


I miss you <3

by Arthur_Kirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arthur_Kirkland/pseuds/Arthur_Kirkland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred left for a long work leave, resulting in Arthur to wait uneasily for his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you <3

I Miss You I haven’t talked to Alfred ever since he left on work leave. I remember that day. We were having a small picnic in his backyard. He was laughing at how I was drinking my hot tea and he was drinking sweet tea, trying to conform with my actions. Raising his pinkie and trying to mimic a British accent. I was getting a bit angry but I just let it go, since I pick on his country all the time. A normal thing between the two of us.  But his phone went off, playing his annoying national anthem ringtone. He looked to me for forgiveness, knowing it was rude to answer the phone in front of someone. I shrugged, and rolled my eyes. He nodded and took the call as he stood to his feet. He held his index finger up to me, telling me that he’d be a minute. I watched in silence, taking in his features. He was tall and fit, which was a mystery to me since he is always gorging on McDonalds or some other fast food. His hair dirty blonde hair hung in his face, curtaining the bright as the sky, blue eyes. His glasses were a bit too big for him, making me guess it was his backup pair. He probably lost the other pair or he just couldn’t find them. Finally he hung up the phone with a small sigh and sat back down. I asked him what was the matter. I saw a small tear form in one of the beautiful blue orbs. He took my hands and looked down. He told me he had to leave for an assignment. It was going to be a long one too. He hugged me tightly and got to his feet. I  swore I heard him sniffle. It was rare for him to cry, especially in front of me.  We kept contact the first of the months but then we just lost connection all together. I found things to keep me busy. Tea with the Queen or walks through London. Those type of activities managed to entertain me and made me forget about the gaping hole in my heart. But one day, I did get a call from him. He called, acting like he had always called. He greeted me, calling me Iggy again. A nickname I couldn’t stand but I didn’t want to argue with him since just the sound of his voice was so comforting to me. He told me there was a letter on his desk, in his study. He asked for me to mail it to him and then with that said, he hung up. I felt like an idiot, because I stood there, yelling his name into the phone for a good solid minute or so. Then I gathered my stuff up and walked to his house. His house was a big Victorian house I built with my fairies but he doesn’t believe me when I tell him that. The mailbox read his last name in giant letters and then underneath it, it read his formal name: United States of America. His mailbox was filled to the brim. I continued to the door, noticing the usually kempt lawn was messy. Weeds covered the pavement as the grass was almost up to my knees. Out the corner of my eye, I saw the tire swing move. I turned toward it to see a young Alfred sitting on it.“Come push me!” He said happily. I shook my head and he was gone. I must be seeing things. That’s never good. I dug through my pocket and unlocked the front door. In the kitchen at the end of the hall, I saw a shadow. I started down the foyer and to the kitchen to see Alfred with his usual apron on: one with the woman’s bikini body. He spun around with a smile.“Hey Artie! I’m making burgers then we can go sit in the backyard.” He said over his shoulder.I shook my head and he was gone. I rubbed my eyes. I really was seeing things. Maybe it wasn’t healthy for me to be in the this house for this long. But I had to do what Alfred had asked me to do. I started toward the study, but briefly glanced into the living room. “Yo! I’m watching Freddie Versus Jason, wanna watch with me?” Alfred asked at he pat the seat on the couch next to him. I shook my head, and yet again, he vanished.  I opened the door to the study to see Alfred sitting at his desk.“Knock much?” He asked sarcastically. I shook my head and the young man was no longer sitting in the chair. I walked toward the desk to retrieve the letter but something brown caught the corner of my eye. I looked toward it, it being a cardboard box with my name on it. I dropped the letter and bent down beside the box. There was two others addressed to Kiku and the frog. I contemplated on opening it but then curiosity took over. Before I even knew it, I was opening the cardboard box. On the top lie the book I had lone him. Then there was a small note on top of the book. I opened it and read it: Thanks for lending me the book! It was questionable!I sighed and folded it up but another smaller note fluttered out of it. I unfolded this one and read it. PS: I miss you. I read the three little words and found tears running down my cheeks. There was no date on this box or note or anything! How long has he been missing me?! “I miss you too Alfred!” I cried out loud. “You’re so honest whenever you’re lonely.” I heard a voice say behind me. I spun around to see him smiling in the doorway with his hands on his hips. I shook my head but this time he didn’t go away. He was smiling. Like the day before he left. Except he had dark, purple bags under his eyes. “Alf?” I squeaked out through my tears.He bent down and hugged me with a bear hug. “I rushed to get everything done so I could get home sooner. I’m exhausted!” He yawned with a laugh.“For once, you actually look and sound mature-”“Wait-” he said as he straightened up. “You’re just now reading that!? You’re so slow!” He laughed as he placed his hands on his hips. “Now…” He said as he looked down at a blubbering me. “…who made my cute British guy cry? I’m the hero so I will defeat them!”I found myself slightly laughing through my tears. He bent back down. “I missed you so much while I was gone.” He muttered then leaned in a kissed my lips and stood up. “I love you and I’d try everything in my power to get home to you as soon as possible. Even if that means making myself overly tired from traveling and work.” he looked around his house then walked to his kitchen and came back with his apron on. “I’m going to go make some burgers then we can go sit in the backyard. Afterwards we can go watch Freddie Versus Jason and if there’s still some time left, we can go swing on the tire swing in the front yard, if that’s OK with you.” I stood up and wiped my nose on my shirt sleeve. “I’d be more than happy to."


End file.
